User blog:Demon Bob/Wrote a Script
Starring: Lifty, Shifty, and Flaky. Featuring: Lumpy, Pop, Cub, Cuddles, and Giggles. Enter viewing Flaky through a window in a recliner, drinking soda and watching a sports game on a rather large television, an irritated expression signifies that her team is not winning. Outside the window, Lifty and Shifty can be seen cackling, Shifty is carrying a rope and wire cutters, and Lifty is carrying a ladder. Shifty cuts the cable supplying power to the house as Lifty sets up the ladder, leading to the roof (intent on entering through the chimney). Inside the house, we hear a buzzer, and Flaky begins yelling at the television when the lights and television cut off, leaving Flaky in silent darkness, her pupils shrunken in fear. Cut to Flaky, now holding a flashlight, opening a door that leads to a basement. She begins walking down the stairs, then trips and falls to the bottom, momentarily knocked unconscious. Cut to a fire place, where an end of a rope falls and dangles. Shifty slides down the rope, followed immediately by Lifty. They search the home, eventually finding the television. Shifty moves behind it, and tells Lifty to stand in front and catch it when he pushes it off its stand. Lifty moves into position and Shifty pushes the television toward his brother, whose pupils shrink as he realizes too late that this was a mistake. Unable to support the weight of the television, Lifty is pinned to the floor. Cut to Flaky, waking up on the floor with a spider with an hourglass marking standing on her face. Upon seeing the spider, she inhales sharply, then smiles as she puts her hand to the spider, intending to move it to her hand, and the spider obliges. Flaky allows the spider to crawl off her hand and onto a nearby wall before proceeding nervously further into the dark basement, flashlight still in hand. Upon reaching her objective, the fuse box, she begins flipping switches in an attempt to bring back the power. Cut to the cable that was previously severed by Shifty. The cable lets loose a spark that ignites the nearby grass. The fire quickly spreads to the house. Cut back to Flaky, still flipping switches and growing more panicked when she jumps at a loud THUD coming from upstairs. Giving up on the fuse box, she begins nervously walking back. Cut back to Shifty, trying fruitlessly to lift the television off of his brother when they both see the fire starting to take hold on the house. Shifty gives one last half-hearted attempt to save his brother before running to, unlocking, and exiting the front door, abandoning Lifty to be burned alive. Cut to Flaky, exiting the door leading to the basement. her tense expression turning to panic as she sees her home in flames. She runs to the door, making it half way there before seeing a screaming Lifty pleading for help, not yet engulfed in the approaching flames. Flaky alternately looks between the door and her would-be robber, ultimately deciding to try and save Lifty. Coughing loudly, she sprints to the television and strains as she lifts it a few inches off of Lifty, who squirms free and makes a bee-line for the door. Immediately after his exit, a section of the roof collapses, blocking Flaky's escape. Flaky falls to her knees, overtaken in a coughing fit. From Flaky's point of view, we see her arm reaching for the now-blocked door before our point of view drops and her eyelids close. We open our eyes to see Lifty standing over us, doing chest compressions, behind him we see the window we entered the episode from is now shattered. Almost immediately after awaking, the camera shifts to show Flaky rolling over to cough and gag loudly. Lifty stands up, and we see Shifty walking toward them, happy to see his brother alive. Lifty is not as happy, quickly pointing back at the house and yelling at Shifty for abandoning him. Shifty's expression turns from joy to shame as he apologizes, but Lifty is still yelling. Shifty's expression is now angry as he begins yelling back. Yelling turns to shoving, then to punching, then to Shifty, kneeling over Lifty, strangling him. Flaky, still coughing, rises, and tries unsuccessfully to pull Shifty off of his brother, instead getting shoved off-screen. Seconds later we hear a grunt as Flaky tackles Shifty to the ground in a manner similar to a football player. Flaky is glaring at Shifty, but her glare turns to fear as she realizes he was knocked out by hitting his head on a rock. After seeing his chest rise and fall, Flaky gets up and intends to look back at Lifty, but is stopped by Lifty embracing and thanking her. Flaky stands there awkwardly as Lifty's expression turns from a grin to scowl before he breaks contact, steps back, and rubs his head. Flaky, however, smiles, to which Lifty responds in kind. Cut to Lumpy hacking away at a tree with an axe, the camera pans over to a barbeque with Pop working the grill, Cub playing with a spider (that looks suspiciously familiar), and Cuddles, Giggles, Lifty, and Flaky are all sitting around an outdoor table. Flaky looks as nervous as always, Lifty is fidgeting in his seat (presumibly because he hasn't stolen anything in a few days), and Cuddles and Giggles are both eyeing Lifty suspiciously. Pop calls over to the table, and Cuddles offers to get Giggles' food. Flaky rises to get hers, but Lifty quickly says he would get it, both to appear as a gentleman and because he sees an opportunity. Cuddles gets his and Giggles' burgers, then Lifty selects two burgers, and when he thinks nobody is looking, sets them down and reaches for a third, but his hand is struck with a spatula. Lifty looks up, holding his hand, to see Pop wagging his finger. Lifty looks back to see a disappointed Flaky watching. With his head low, Lifty starts back toward the table, burgers in hand, when he looks up surprised. Shifty is approaching the table, shouting and pointing at Flaky, who turns, looking increasingly more uncomfortable as Shifty approaches. Shifty is almost at the table when a loud creaking is heard quickly followed by Lumpy shouting "TIMBUUUUR!" Everybody looks up before screaming as the massive tree falls quickly toward them. With little time to react, Cuddles (who had made it back to the table while pop was scolding Lifty) is crushed under the trunk along with Giggles, while Flaky's legs are pinned by the trunk and Shifty is impaled through the stomach by a branch. Another branch hits the grill before crushing Pop's head, sending embers everywhere, and igniting the tree. Lifty, who is miraculously unharmed, sees Flaky and Shifty are doomed without assistance. Looking around, Lifty sees Lumpy's axe next to Lumpy (who had also gotten himself crushed), runs to pick it up and now has time to save either Shifty or Flaky. Looking between the two, both shouting and pleading, Lifty seems to make up his mind, Running toward Shifty. Shifty's expression changes to joy as Flaky's turns to despair, then immediately to puzzlement as Lifty runs past them both to get to the branch holding down the grill. After three solid swings, with Shifty and Flaky shouting in the background, Lifty was rolling the grill to safety as Shifty and Flaky perish. Lifty, now a fair distance away from the carnage, begins cheering at his score, before yelping in pain. He turns to show the camera that a spider with an hourglass marking had been hidden on the back of his head. As the iris closes, Lifty falls flat on the ground with the spider crawling away. Cub is seen chasing the spider before the iris closes completely. Category:Blog posts